quiza
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: C&M... chandler nos lleva a un viaje a traves de sus pensamientos luego de llegar del viaje de londres :)


AN( hello!! Bueno aquí les tengo otro fic. Esta vez es de friends!! Si!! Despues de un año de ausencia de friends fics.. he vuelto.. yeah baby! :D bueno. Espero que les guste.. no olviden opinar. De nuevo. No se si hacerlo un stand alone.. creo que queda mejor asi. Como un stand alone. Por favor diganme si les gusto o no. O si debo parar de hacerlos perder el tiempo (  
  
Diclaimer( solo d chandler :D  
  
------------ o -----------  
  
QUIZA...  
  
- bien. Ahora si que estamos solos.  
  
- Sí. Menos mal que teníamos esa regla de Nueva York.  
  
Que estaba diciendo por dios!! Tenia enfrente de mí. A la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Incluso más hermosa que Kathy. Nunca me había fijado en eso hasta que ahora lo pienso. Mónica si es mas hermosa que Kathy. Porque nuca antes me había dado cuenta? Que acaso estaba muy ciego para darme cuenta?  
  
- escucha. Ahora que estamos en ese tema. Yo solo quería decirte, que. Bien. Yo estaba pasando por un muy mal momento en Londres. Mi hermano se estaba casando, y un hombre penso que yo era la mama de Ross.  
  
- verdad.  
  
Sonreí. No lograba sacar nada más. Solo sonreír. Sonreír a esa hermosa mujer que estaba enfrente de mí. Que siempre estuvo enfrente de mí y nunca la había tomado en cuenta. Que siempre me había estado acompañando en mis momentos más difíciles. Que me ayudaba cuando mas la necesitaba...que nunca dudo de mi. Que a pesar de todos lo traumado y dañado que estoy siempre tuvo algo que decir que me animara. Incluso sus palabras no eran necesarias, el simple hecho de su mirada ya lo era todo para mi. Y hasta ese punto. Lo reconocí. Yo la amaba. Siempre la ame. Quizá no un amor de pareja. Pero siempre la he amado.. Desde el primer día que la vi. Y eso hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa. El hecho de que la amara, me hizo estar en todo momento para ella también. Muchas veces, cuando su corazón había sido roto por un insignificante hombre que no la merecía, yo simplemente llegaba y la arropaba con mi brazos. Y simplemente nos quedábamos así. Si quería lloraba, o si quería se desahogaba diciéndome como se sentía. Pero muchas veces solo bastaba con que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí para ella. Que siempre estaría ahí para ella.  
  
- bueno. Yo solo. Esa noche significo mucho para mí. Tu sabes. Lo que estoy tratando de decir... Es gracias.  
  
No tenia nada que agradecer. Yo siempre estaría ahí para ella. Siempre. Esa noche en Londres, yo había estado ahí para ella. En un modo muy poco convencional al de costumbre. Pero había estado ahí para ella. Y nadie Jamas me alejaría de ser su confidente. Su mejor amigo.. y quería agradecerle eso. Yo quería ser el que le agradeciera. Esa noche quizá había sido mas especial para mi que para ella. Porque yo la amaba. Yo la ame esa noche.  
  
- sabes. Esa noche significo mucho para mí también. Y no fue porque estuviera pasando por un mal momento o algo por el estilo. Significo mucho para mí... porque... eres muy hermosa.  
  
Eso no salió como esperaba.. Pero su belleza me había quitado las palabras de la boca. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero simplemente no me salieron. Acaso ella se enojaría conmigo ahora???  
  
- eso esta bien??  
  
- si.  
  
Me dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa me derritió. Esta mujer me esta haciendo mucho mal. Quizá debería terminar todo esto. No puedo enamorarme de mi mejor amiga!! No puedo hacerle daño. Jamas me perdonaría eso. Tengo que salir de aquí!!! Si me quedo, no me detendré y la besare y la rodeare con mis brazos, y lentamente seguiré besando su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrerán su hermoso cuerp-detente chandler!!!! Sal de ahí ahora!!!! Tengo que salir de una forma sutil... veamos..  
  
- y yo soy lindo también?  
  
Si.. uff.. eso fue sutil ... se esta riendo?? Mónica se esta riendo otra vez?? Esa mujer me va a matar!!!  
  
- y tu eres lindo también  
  
Que me esta haciendo!!!!!!!!!!!! No atine a nada mas que a sonreír. Tengo que salir de aquí!  
  
- gracias. Bien. Ahora me voy a desempacar. Adiós.  
  
Lentamente me voy.. Salgo caminando. Hasta que la puerta esta cerrada detrás de mí. He dejado atrás a una de las mujeres más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. La mujer más simpática, mas compresible, mas graciosa, y mas tierna que yo haya conocido... Acaso fue un error haberla dejado? NO. Claro que no. Ambos acordamos que seria solo en Londres. Además. Ella ya me agradeció. No significó mas que un amigo ayudando a otro. Pero y que tal si ella esta esperando que entre?? Y salte a mis brazos como su príncipe encantado?? CHANDLER!!! Ubícate. Deja de pensar en tanta tontería y entra a tu departamento de una vez.  
  
- todavía estoy en el tiempo de Londres... eso cuenta?????  
  
Que hice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este no es mi departamento!!! Al parecer mi corazón rige además de mis labios, mis piernas. Que había dicho.. por dios!!! He arriesgado todo para un simple no. Además de quedar en ridículo mi corazón quedara destrozado por el esto de mis días. Me tendré que alejar del grupo, y viviré solo por el rest-  
  
- oh. Eso cuenta!  
  
Que había dicho??? Acaso mi oídos habían escuchado bien??? Me había aceptado!!!-espera. Son acaso sus labios los que siento en los míos??? Si..!! Si son!!! Me acepto. Ahora la besare y la rodeare con mis brazos, y lentamente seguiré besando su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrerán su hermoso cuerpo. Quien sabe. Quizá no sea tan malo enamorarse de tu mejor amigo.  
  
Ktakn_yeni 


End file.
